Talk:Kimiyoshi Kiichirō
Kimiyoshi Notes I'm going to list some infomation and facts that I collected from the sound novels and mangas. I plan to have them included in this page. I'll list some more as soon as I can get it. Also i'll list where I got the info. Oneextrafootstep 00:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Info from Watanagashi-hen *He teaches Kendo and Syuji. (Mangagamer sn) *He is not only head of the Kimiyoshi family, but also the figure head of the village. Oryou is really in charge of the village. *He secretly goes to the hospital to get treated for hemorrhoids. (Yen Press manga) *His house is located right outside Hinamizawa. (Mangagamer sn) *A few years before June 1983, he changed the lock on the Saiguden from a big heavy bolt with several locks to a much simpler one. This was done because Rika was having a hard time taking care of the Saiguden with such a big lock. In Watanagashi-hen/Meakashi-hen, this act was thought to be the reasonn why he disappeared. (Yen Press manga) Info from Tatarigoroshi-hen *He became Rika's legal guardian sometime after her parents died in 1981. Info from Himatsubushi-hen *He was President/Chairman of the Onigafuchi Defense Alliance. (Yen Press manga) *In reality, Oryou was in charge of the anti-dam movement. Just like his title as village leader, his title as chairman is just decoration. (Mangagamer sn) Info from Onikakushi-hen *On October, 50th year of the Shouwa era (1975), he wrote a letter or something about the goverment's basic plans for the Hinamizawa Dam Project, and the rise of the Onigafuchi Defense Alliance. I dont know what exactly Kimiyoshi wrote. It can be found on TIPS. Info from Meakashi-hen *He usually leads the village staff meetings. (Mangagamer sn) *He is a devote believer in Oyashiro-sama. He can get really scary if someone disrespects Oyashiro-sama. I have a feeling that this behavior is influenced by fear of the curse, and Oryou's possible involvment in the deaths. (Mangagamer sn, Yen Press manga, anime adaptation) *He adored the Sonozaki twins as though they were his own grandchildren. However, when "Mion" announces that Shion is already been "taken care of", he shows no sign of remorse for her. I have no doubt that he feels sorry for Shion, but he probably wanted to live up to Oryou's expectation by not showing any sign that he's against the Sonozakis' affairs. (Mangagamer sn, Yen Press manga.) Info from Minagoroshi-hen *He threatens Chie-sensei to not go any further in supporting the rescue of Hojo Satoko, of else he will close down the school. He does this not because he hates the Hojo family, but because he's afraid that "someone" will attack him if he didn't take action. * Stub notice If it doesn't end up being enough to make the article at least another 3/4 page long, then we'll have to move him to Lesser Characters in Higurashi . TamayoMeri 14:09, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stub Notice I personally disagree to count him as a lesser character, but yeah if I can't find much on him and stuff, he should be moved. Oneextrafootstep 15:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC)